


When a Hero comes calling

by DarkMoonTigress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective America (Hetalia), Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonTigress/pseuds/DarkMoonTigress
Summary: Sienna struggled for two long years, trying to please a man who couldn't love her. Broken and battered, she decides she should leave. A choice that turns into a blessing as she runs into age-old friends and a love she had thought would have been lost. She battles demons both ghosts and present, her spirit broken down and worn. She rediscovers herself, love, and trust. Though a shadow still hides in the darkness, ready for when her guard is down.Alfred never expected to run into the photographer that has stolen everyones heart two years ago, then abruptly disappearing. Her spirit still as wild and adventurous, when he had met her the first day. How does he protect her from herself, let alone the shadow following her?





	When a Hero comes calling

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for a while now, figured I would dip my feet back in. I've been out of practice, and slowly delving back into writing again. hopefully, you all enjoy. I apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical errors. Please enjoy and bring back feedback, I hope to improve as I write.

     Pained screams are heard through the thin walls, a loud thud makes the structure shudder. The home sits outside of a small rural town in New York, no one was aware of the horrors that had been happening in the home. Thinking of the kindly couple that lived in the home. She curls into herself trying to make herself smaller then her under-nourished body had become over the two years she had been in this home.

Her ribs protest the movement, her already empty stomach tries to have her vomit what would have been left in her system, only bile coming up. Blood seeps from infected cuts from previous fights, her lips are split and bleeding as tears leak out of her eyes as sobs shake her thin frame. Bruises cover her small frame in the form of angry black welts to hand marks on her thin arms and ankles. She screams in fear as a fist sails close to her head, slamming and breaking the drywall. A pained scream comes from her, her head ripped back causing her neck to bend back uncomfortably, causing strain on her already abused and bruised neck. Blood seeps from a just healing jagged cut on her neck, some areas are far deeper, and her breath becomes shallower the more the cut opens back up.

"No, no no... let go... let go! Seth please...." She cries out in agony, struggling she claws at his hands desperate for him to let go, her nails gouging into his skin. He snarls in rage as he slams her head into the wall repeatedly, stunning her and her head explodes with the new pain. Blood seeps from a cut on her temple, and blood trickles from her throat. Blood drips from her mouth, trailing down her lip.

"Fucking bitch, if you had done what I said. You wouldn't be in this situation." Seth pulls her head back and throws her limp body into the bathroom, her scream of pain rips from her damaged throat as her left hip slams into the marble sink. The sharp edge bruising her bone and breaking the first layer of her skin. "It's your own damn fault I'm doing this to you."

"I didn't do anything...." Sienna tries to defend herself.

"Bullshit, you ran. You fucking ran away, you knew what would happen." He sneers at her in disgust. " You're no better than a common whore anyway." Her sapphire eyes widen, pain lacing through her at those words. He slams the door shut behind him, locking her in. " Think over what you've done, and you may have dinner waiting for you."

"Seth let me go...." Sienna begs in tears and weakly bangs against the door sobs shaking her thin body. "Please let me go...."

"You should have thought of that before you tried to run. Did you think someone was going to save you? Did you think you could hide forever? Did you think I wouldn't find you? You are so naive, so trusting, so weak." He laughs coldly.

She shakes and curls up under the window, about ready to give up. She mulls over when that last time she ate and grimace realizing it had been almost been four days, she knew she had to leave. But where.... Where would she go? Where could she hide from a man that would stop at nothing to get her back under his complete control.

She stands and looks at her body, her hips jut out. Her elbows and knees show the muscle she was once so proud of had been eaten away by her own body. She saddens realizing the views Seth had were distorted and would eventually kill her, she had heard often enough her actions were the cause for his outbursts. She knew that even when she lost the weight he wanted, left her job and devoted her time to cater to his needs. It still would never be enough.

       She looks for any way out, eyes racing around looking for anything to aid her with escape, her eyes land on the window behind her. She glances at the closed door, debating if she would have enough time to slip out without him noticing. Remembering the last time, she had tried to escape. It hadn’t ended well. She touches the scar on her arm, shuddering violently in fear.

She pops the screen out flinching when it clatters to the ground. She looks back at the door hearing footsteps approach, she scrambles as fast as she can out the window and drops into the bushes crouching, her shirt and jeans are cover in specks of blood and fraying on her thin body. Her body protests the movement, bruises already forming on her battered form. She looks up and sees the silhouette of Seth leaning out of the window, peering into the darkness looking for her. She presses herself up to the side of the house, covering her mouth, shivering breaths and stifled sobs wretch from her bruised lungs.

She rushes away from the house when Seth goes back inside. The sky opens up, in the middle of her walk anywhere but where that house and man was. She keeps close to the wooded areas, she flinches as the soles of her feet slice on sharp rocks blood seeping out with each step. She hides every time a car drives by, never certain if Seth would be driving by looking for her, an hour in she stumbles into the town.

She looks for a place to sit out of the way for a bit, noticing the park pushed back far enough away from the road. She limps to a park bench close by, sitting further away from the walkway light. Not wanting to be noticed. She struggles to breathe in slowly, knowing he messed up her throat again. She hides her face from other walkers, trying to mute her gasps for air as much as possible. Her black hair curtains her face, she sits relatively quietly on the park bench. 

She stiffens hearing two male voices bickering with each other, drawing near to her bench. As the men pass by, she gags and coughs up blood violently into her hand, the coughing wracking her thin frame. She pulls her hand away feeling a sticky substance on her hand, her eyes widen in horror to see blood in her shaking hand. She tries to pull the hand back before someone could question it, she jerks her head up, a voice cutting her off from hiding her hand. Her eyes widen fearfully, as she shrinks trying to become smaller.

"Hey, miss-" his voice cuts off seeing the blood in her hand. "Arthur, dude I think the plans need to wait."

"What? Why you bloody wanker?" The other man she assumed was Arthur comments harshly back to the pleasant-sounding man in front of her, he crouches in front of her as she scrambles off the bench, her legs not cooperating enough to keep her standing.

      The young man steadies her before she stumbles into a pedestrian, having stood back up when she attempted to gain distance in her haste, his hand gently brushes back her hair. Ocean blue eyes look down at her through gold tip framed glasses, blonde hair swept back wildly a cowlick causes a piece to stand out oddly. She looks him over noticing a familiar American pilot bomber Jacket. Underneath is a nice business suit tapering his slim built and hardened body, the musculature showing through his suit in the way his waist tapered in and his suit hugging his chest a bit tighter. She muses idly, thinking he had been in the military in the past an explanation for his military-like stance. She steps back as she accidentally stands under the light of a street light. His eyes widen in shock, he chokes seeing so much damage on her tiny body. He shrugs out of his bomber jacket and wraps it around her. Noticing the blood coating her neck, and the multiple bruises and infected cuts, which were out in the open.

"I'm sorry Arthur but she is in bad shape, her neck needs to be looked at immediately. Call Ivan I'm going to need his help. Miss how damaged is your throat?" He looks at her noticing that she looked familiar in some way, his eyes narrow in thought before dismissing the thought for the moment.

"I-I'm sorry.... you don't need to help...me... really" she winces straining to get those words out, her eyesight begins to fade out.

Alfred manages to grab her before she falls to the ground and lift her into his arms, realizing how thin she was by her slight weight in his arms. Her head limply settles into the crook of his arm and chest. Blood seeps from open wounds and the cut on her neck, her breathing loud and ragged in both men’s ears.

"Who in the bloody hell hurt a lass like this? And I'll call him as we head back to the car, where are we going so I can let him know?" Arthur asks Alfred, seeing the younger nation wasn't taking this lass' fainting overly well.

"My house, if I'm guessing right on who I have in my arms the meeting is going to be rough tomorrow with some of the other nations. I believe this is our missing Photographer Sienna Austin, Arthur." Arthur's eyes widen in shock, Alfred nods as it sinks in for the older nation.

"Are you bloody sure that this is her? She went missing over two years ago Yao was beside himself for months. You better hope she is the right girl, you git." The Brit scolds the younger American. "Lead the way, I need to call Ivan any way before he starts to worry about us not showing up. You know how he gets about certain things."

"Understood I'll meet you at the car, she's soaked to the bone." Alfred and Arthur part, Alfred rushes to the car trying not to jostle the woman in his arms too much.

He shifts her gently in his arms, opening the door to the back seats wrapping a blanket around her gently to drive the cold away. He noticed the pale skin becoming almost grey in some areas, his hands shake as fear begins to set in.  He slid in next to the small woman to share his heat with her, he jumps as the car closes with a soft thud. Looking up he sees Arthur rushing to the driver’s side, talking rapidly into the phone, snapping it closed as he enters the vehicle.

"Ivan said he would meet us at your house, he wasn't happy to find out as he said, 'the little sunflower' in such poor condition." Alfred nods, Arthur, turning the car on and backs out of the spot glancing into the rear-view mirror. Watching Alfred fuss over the small woman in his arms. "Do you know how bad her injuries are?" Arthur drives as quickly and safely as possible on the slick wet roads.

"From what I can tell she is going to need stitches for the gash in her neck, but she's turning grey which makes me think her throat had been cut deep enough, for her to be coughing up a copious amount of blood into her hands. It won’t kill her instantly but if not taken care of properly in about an hour her condition could worsen." Arthur pales at the prognosis of the woman unconscious in the back of the car.

"I'm glad you had me call Ivan then he has had experience with throat wounds."

"I know, he may be able to help me with making her comfortable. I'm not sure but we may have to be careful about how we interact with her for now. She was shaking like a leaf when I attempted to approach her." Alfred shakes with rage at the possible implications.

He readies her in his lap as they pull up to the simple Ranch style home he lived in, Ivan already standing by his car waiting for the two men and Alfred's charge. The back door opens as Ivan greets them with his heavy Russian accent.

"Arthur tells me you found our missing little sunflower da?" He takes the small bundled form Alfred offers the tall man and gets out, Arthur standing beside the giant of a man greeting each other with a shared kiss.

" That's what I'm thinking Ivan, Yao, and Kiku is going to be upset seeing her in this condition." Alfred takes back the injured woman, entering his home after Arthur opens the front door.

Guiding the men back into the house walking down the corridor, Alfred walks into a guest room next to the Master Bedroom. A second guest bedroom adjacent to the guest bedroom they were currently in.

"I want us all close by in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. There is a guest bedroom across the hall you two can use, I'll have my door to this room opened so I can hear her." Alfred sets her down on top of the blankets, looking up to see Ivan and Arthur had begun prepping while he had set her on the bed. Alfred gently removes her torn and aged clothing, some of the strands ripping or crumbling in his hands. He chokes back a curse; a strangled growl emits from his throat.

"What's the matter, Alfred?" Arthur walks over and stumbles back choking back the bile, and bumps into Ivan as the taller man steadies the Briton. "Who in the bloody hell did that to her?"

"That's not even all of it... She has a puncture wound and a bruise on her left hip. What the hell happened to her to have all these scars." Alfred scans his eyes over her damaged and scarred body noticing how malnourished she was, her hips and ribs completely sticking out in her skin. He steps back and looks at Ivan. " Are you ready? Arthur, can you get some clothes for her?" Arthur nods and exits the room.

      Ivan and Alfred look at each other and work in tandem to disinfect and wrap up the small cuts, Alfred starts to open back up infected wounds and removing glass shards, noticing a trend in the poorly treated wounds. He drains the wounds adapted to the foul smell of infection, his face set in a neutral grim state. Many of the older wounds having a foreign object causing infection and discomfort. Ivan focuses on the incision that graced her neck, using skin-absorbent sutures on the wound, stitching the lacerated and ragged cut, picking out pieces of glass and disinfecting as he stitched her neck. He cleanses the newly stitched skin; her color slowly comes back as her passageway opens.

They continue with stitching up deeper cuts, removing glass pieces and metal from her skin. Checking for any broken bones, and sighing in relief to not find any, both men look at each other sickened by the damage that had been found, both having noticed poorly set bones in her fingers and ribs. Causing the fingers and ribs to never rest correctly, unless rebroken and aligned properly. Including some of the worst infection they had both seen in decades, the bruises couldn’t be helped. They would need to heal on their own, with the aid of ice on some of the more painful bruises, and a strict diet until she can stomach hard foods.

"How did you find her, da?" Ivan asks in a frighteningly childishly cold voice, his anger causing the room to drop a few degrees and his aura begins to radiate. " Many of those wounds come from a glass bottle and the metal from broken pans... Her neck wound was caused, from either a serrated knife or from a broken bottle."

"We found her in the local park as we were headed to the lake further down the hill." Alfred frowns clipping out the words, his anger slipping out. Arthur walks in and looks at both men, frowning at the tension in the room. "She was coughing when Arthur and I were passing by, so I had stopped to ask if she was okay. She was soaking wet, barefoot and blood was dripping down from her hand...." Ivan's left eye twitches as he walks out, Arthur sighs.

"I'll go calm him down here are the clothes, dress her before she gets too cold."

Arthur walks out going after his enraged boyfriend, Alfred gently dresses Sienna in the large clothing and puts a blanket over her to keep her warm. He sits by her bedside in a comfortable reading chair, watching over her his right knee jumping up and down anxiously, his mind overwhelmed with the revelations that had been shown on her skin. He nearly jumps out of his skin feeling the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He fishes it out and notices a thread from both Yao and Kiku. He sighs and rubs his temple dreading the meeting, he opens the message and reads the thread. Grateful for Arthur and Ivan, they had taken care of letting the other members know of the new face, that may show up with the three of them in the morning. He types a quick reply and sets the phone down, Alfred watches over the sleeping woman. His mind begins to wander deeper into figuring out why she had become the way she is now.

      Arthur and Ivan walk back into the room, both noticing that Alfred had not heard either of the men walk into the room. Arthur clears his throat, causing Alfred to jerk and look up at both men. Alfred stands and ushers them out of the room closing the door slightly and leads them back to his office. Alfred keeps the office door open and gestures to the chairs for the men to sit in as he walks up to the window, his shoulders tense.

"Alfred, Ivan and I have talked to Francis about getting some clothing to her. Feliciano and Ludwig plan on coming over in the morning with the clothes." Arthur speaks gently to the younger man, Alfred looks at Arthur and gives a shaky nod. "Feliciano maybe a good person to have around, his cheerful demeanor my help with any stress she may be under."

"Thank you... Both of you. I-" Alfred stops mid-sentence as a muffled sob reaches his ears and he rushes out of the room.

He opens the door leading into Sienna's room, and groans as a small body collide into him. His arms instinctively wrap around her to steady her, she shakes violently. Soft sobs rip from her and tears soak into his shirt.

"Hey, easy. You're okay, you are safe here."

"Alfred?" Sienna shrinks further into Alfred, hearing the unfamiliar voice. The Russian licit pleasant on the ears. "The sunflower finally woke up da?"

"Easy, that is Ivan he is a friend," Alfred speaks softly to Sienna as she turns her head to look at the shockingly tall man, making her crane her neck to look up at him. Her eyes widen fearfully, tears welling up, she tries to make herself smaller. "Ivan, Step back a bit your height is frightening her, Arthur?" 

"Bloody hell Ivan move out of the way." The Briton huffs and moves past his lover, shaking his head. " 'Ello lass, it is good to see you up and about so soon. How are you feeling? Any pain or discomfort?" Sienna relaxes in the presence of the smaller man, taking note of the messy blonde hair and rather large eyebrows, his expressive green eyes trained on her, expressing kindness and warmth. He wasn't as heavily muscled as either Ivan or Alfred was, but he was still thin.

"I'm better now, and a bit sore and hungry," Sienna admits her voice not much louder than a whisper. "Why did you help me?" She puzzles to herself why each man looks vaguely familiar in some way. Not recognizing the names of any men that were there before her, but they all looked so familiar.

"Why wouldn't we? You were injured and in need of help Lass." Arthur smiles kindly, Ivan nods and watches her closely seeing if any of the visible bandages had fresh blood on them.

"Da, you were in very poor shape little Sunflower, you gave us all a fright," Ivan speaks gently, Sienna pales and looks at the ground ashamed.

" You shouldn't feel ashamed for something you never did to yourself or would have let happen if you were strong enough Sunflower." She nods, surprised by the kindness.

"Hey, a question for you." She looks at Alfred as he smiles gently. " What's your name? We can't keep calling you miss, ya know." He jokes gently with her, his smile wide and infectious. She smiles slightly.

"My name... My name is Sienna Austin, I never did tell you. I apologize for being rude."

All three men look at each other, Ivan's and Alfred's eyes darkening with rage, both realizing it would tear both Yao and Kiku up to see Sienna like this. Alfred gently guides the fatigued woman back into the bedroom, having felt her strength beginning to wane earlier. Most of her body weight had been leaning on him to keep her standing up straight. Sienna's legs suddenly buckle from under her a startled gasp leaves her as she is hoisted into a hard chest, strong arms lifting her with ease. She grips the fabric of his shirt tightly, her hand shaking violently, fear to settle in her bones the closer she gets to the bed with Alfred holding her. He gently places her on the bed and pulls a blanket over her legs gently, she grips the soft blanket tightly her knuckles turning white. 

Alfred sighs, "You are safe here." He repeats to her again gently coaxing her fingers to relax and pulls her hands away from the poorly abused blanket. " What would you like to eat?"

Her eyes widen as her head snaps up, she groans at the uncomfortable pulling of the stitches. Alfred winces knowing that had to be uncomfortable.

"You mean I'm allowed to eat?" Alfred looks at Sienna shocked.

"Sienna... When was the last time you ate?"

"Four or five days ago maybe, give or take..." The men stare at her, tears welling up in Arthur's eyes. Ivan yanks the distraught Briton into his arms to let him cry in his chest.

"Alfred we will get some light broth and bread for her.... she won't be able to handle any solid foods right now." Ivan decides quickly and pulls Arthur out of the room with him, Alfred looks at Sienna and shrugs helplessly when she gives him a confused look.

"Can I look at your neck, you snapped your head up pretty quickly earlier. I want to check that the stitches didn't pull and there is no blood." Sienna's eyes widen finally connecting _why_ she felt sore around her neck.

Alfred gently peels back the bandages and inspects the stitches noticing a few tears, but no stitches had popped out or ripped, he gently wraps the bandage securely around her neck. Picking up the slight flinches and trembling coming from her, he eases onto the edge of the bed giving her room so she wouldn't feel crowded.

"What happened for you to be in this condition, and do not try to say you fell or tripped because there is no way that you could cause this large of an amount of damage to your own body. Plus, some of the injuries would be awful hard to do to one’s self." Alfred watches her, his ocean blue eyes intensely watching her reactions. Her eyes widen as she attempts to come up with something to say.

"I... But... ah..." Sienna flushes and looks down embarrassed at her mindless stammering.

"I... How did you know?" She asks quietly looking at her hands still clasped in his, not feeling the strike of fear that normally came with any light touch.

"Your skittish, let alone the amount of bruising on your body suggests that this has been going on for quite a while. And my friends and I don't condone violence in any form, let alone you've been missing for two years." Alfred sighs and thinks of the two men who had been broken-hearted finding out she had disappeared two years before. She looks up at him, eyes widening as she finally pieces the final missing piece.

"Wait.... you know Yao and Kiku?" Alfred nods as she looks at her hands pulling her hands away feeling dirty. " How do you know them?"

" Ivan, Arthur and I have known them for many years. Too many to count by now, they were beside themselves when you disappeared two years ago." Alfred watches her withdraw into herself, noticing the poorly concealed shivers of fear quaking her body. "We were not sure how we would handle having others come in to see you. We just don't know enough to put you through the stress of having so many others around you." Alfred’s eyes softened, watching her reactions. “We didn’t want to cause you to panic or shut down, from too much overstimulation."

      Sienna looks up at Alfred trying to figure him out, surprise coloring her face. The fact he would be concerned about her mental health alone, caused her to sit there dumbfounded and speechless. Her face darkens as a thought crosses her mind. _I really am a burden, I'm now causing unnecessary worry on these men_. A hand gently tilts her head up, brushing a stray tear away forcing her out of those dark thoughts. Her eyes lock with the concerned ocean blues, as his words slowly process back into her mind. Having not realized he had continued talking, the tenor of his voice soothes her frayed nerves slightly.

"Hey... You okay? You disappeared into your head there for a bit. You were carrying a dark face there, what were you thinking inside of that pretty little head... I'm sure they were not good thoughts." Alfred smiles sadly, seeing the lingering pain and doubt in her eyes. More tears welling up and spill over, as she attempts to hold back her sobs trying to look away. Ashamed to show weakness to someone she didn't really know, hating how broken she was. Alfred moves closer and pulls her head into his chest, gently rubbing her back as broken sobs are finally let out, tears wetting his shirt. He hears a soft knock and a click of the door opening, continuing to try and sooth the breaking woman in his arms. Each sob and tear breaks his heart more then what any physical damage he had seen on her could have done to him.

His heart a broken and bleeding wound to her pain. He looks at the silver-haired man, eyes bloodshot with unshed tears of rage and pain, he flinches slightly when her hands dig into his shirt glancing over a scar. Ivan hands the bowl to Alfred and quietly walks out, closing the door behind him softly as to not upset Sienna any more than she already was. He gently lifts her head and wipes the tears away gently, trying to be careful of the mottled and battered skin. Murmuring soft nothings to her as her sobs and tears slow, he asks softly to her about how she felt about eating. Shuddering breaths leave her as she mulls it over for a bit.

"I'm hungry, but I'm not sure if it will stay down." She finally admits, in the past when given food she had no sooner eaten it, it would come back up. Leaving her weak and vulnerable all over again, her face pales at that idea.

"Relax, your stomach can't handle any heavy foods. Whoever did this most likely gave you the wrong foods purposely to weaken you further. "

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least, what did Ivan give you?" Her curiosity finally getting the better of her. Alfred smiles gently at the curiosity evident in her facial features.

"He gave me a light broth soup with some small bits of meat and noodle, nothing that would be too harsh on your already battered system."

He pulls the bowl over as she settles close to him, hands reach for the bowl. Alfred stops her seeing the violent shaking of her hands.

"Let me help, you are not strong enough yet to hold a spoon up. Let alone stop your hands from shaking."

"But-"

       Sienna attempts to argue as a spoon full of the warm and rich broth is gently slipped into her open mouth. Alfred laughs softly as she gives him a cross look, not happy to have him interrupt her protests. She settles into him, eating the spoon full offered to her. Alfred monitors ever small bite she has of the soup, checking for any negative reactions from the soup. Soon they finish the small bowl of soup, Sienna leans into Alfred, barely able to keep her head up. Exhaustion slowly pulling her in to rest her battered body, drifting off slowly against the warm body next to her.

Alfred watches her until she falls asleep, refusing to move in fear of waking her up and causing her to unnecessarily panic in a half-asleep state. He gently extracts himself from her tight hold and re-situates her so that she is laying in the bed, with the blankets completely pulled up to her neck, her head cushioned by soft fluffy pillows.  Alfred stands, and quietly leaves the bedroom, taking the used dishes into the rustic kitchen.

He turns the water on and begins to rinse the dishes, a light thump of steps approaching his left, alerted him to Arthur coming to his side.

"Where is Ivan?" Arthur scoffs and shakes his head.

"Where do you think? He is in such an agitated state, I highly doubt he will leave his post outside her room tonight. Let alone sleep, you have the best guard dog beside you, and your dogs." Alfred snorts in mirth at the thought. "You know it's true, you bloody Yank."

“Yeah, yeah I know. Still doesn’t make me laugh less, thinking about it though. We both know he’s like a rabid dog, when it comes to those he cares about are hurt like she was. He will stop at nothing to destroy them.” Alfred shakes his head, remembering previous conflicts between the two Nations, remembering the Ex-Super power and how dangerous he could be. “He was hell to reckon with on a good day, let alone on a bad day, He could have caused World War Three. And you are dating him."

Alfred laughs at Arthurs stunned and mortified expression, having forgotten that slight fact about his boyfriend. “I had forgotten that minor fact, not that I wanted or needed reminding… let alone the fact we all have a history of bloodshed, plus you yourself are the largest world power out there. Let alone you and Ivan had your own share of faceoffs." Arthur reminds the younger male. Alfred chuckles at the horror coloring Arthurs voice at the thought.

"That we did, and he is still looked at with fear and distrust. Makes me wonder how either of you has managed for so long to stay together.” Alfred comments gently to the older nation, sympathetic to the blights of the two nations. Knowing that when other nations found out about their relationship. There had been a mixed reaction, between all the nations.

      Arthur shakes his head at the younger man. “We have survived worse, plus we both know that Ivan won't let someone around her that would hurt her. She's more likely to receive more protectors by having Northern Italy and Germany come tomorrow morning." Alfred mulls over the information quietly to himself. Realizing the truth of Arthurs words, sighing heavily worry settling in his gut at the thought of her fear. "She has a fear of men, both Ivan and Ludwig are going to scare her out of her wit's end…. I think it's a good thing you and Feli will be around to mediate between them.” Alfred startles as the bowl shatters in the sink, having forgotten about the dishes. The ceramic having broken into three large pieces, smaller shards slowly slide to the drain.

“You know as well as I, that she won’t have a reason to fear once Feli has told Antonio and Romano about her." Both men chuckle at the thought, Alfred cleans the broken ceramic and wraps it up in paper towels and throws the broken pieces away.

“I’m aware of those two’s antics. I will be surprised if she isn’t smothered by Antonio himself.” Arthur pats Alfred’s shoulder. “You should get some much-needed sleep, she may wake in a few hours. She will be looking for you in the long run… She is trusting of you, makes me wonder if you had run into each other before.” Alfred stops and looks at Arthur stunned, his throat convulses, his airway tightening as he blinks back unshed tears.

“Ah, yeah…. I knew her through Kiku and Yao before she had disappeared. She was a spitfire, nothing like the shell we ran into tonight. She loved life and being surrounded by so much and so little. She is quick witted and brilliant, she was a photographer… and she was brilliant at what she did, she saw things a way none of us ever could. She's….. Special.” His words trail off on a choked inhale of air, his body tensing as unshed tears make his ocean blue eyes shimmer. Alfred nods in understanding, “She will come around, she may be broken now. But she won't be forever. She’s a fighter, she won’t give up.”


End file.
